This is Our Story
by someoneorother123
Summary: These are the stories of all the other characters: Rue, Cato and many more. They will be remembered. A series of one-shots from different characters point of view. I hope you enjoy it! ON HIATUS
1. Rue

Hi, someoneorother123 here. This is my new story, its going to be one-shots from different characters points of view. This first one is Rue. If you read this please please review as I don't see the point of updating stories no one reads. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Rue**

One night, years ago. A little girl was born to two poor citizens of District 11, those were my parents. At the time my birth was no big deal, I was just another girl.

I remember growing up poor and hungry, giving away food to my little sisters a lot of the time. But I was happy and that was all that mattered to me. I had my five little sisters to love and care for, I had plenty of friends to play with. And I was happy.

That was until I learnt about the Capitol and the Hunger Games. Until then I thought everyone in Panem lived like us, poor. And I didn't understand anything when I watched the reaping, I thought they were just being chosen to go on a television show.

I remember the day I learnt about the Hunger Games. My parents sat me down and talked to me about it, I soon as I learnt that children were forced to kill each other, I ran outside and threw up. I realised that one day, I could very well have to do that. I didn't know how right I was.

I remember the day of my first reaping. I was extremely nervous, I didn't sleep the night before. I could be reaped, I could be picked to die.

I remember telling myself that I was being stupid, my name was only in the reaping bowl nine times and there were thousands of slips to pick. I tried to calm myself down but it didnt work. I was too nervous, and I had a very good reason too.

I remember when the escort called my name. I stood there shocked and not believing what she had said. Everyone was staring at me and I was terrified. I remember thinking "Why me? Why not one of the other hundreds of girls?". The district didn't think much about me, I was just another tribute.

I remember the goodbyes. Everyone crying even though only half of my sisters actually knew what was going on. The others were just as ignorant as I had been, so many years ago. I was scared and still hadn't comprehended what had happenned.

I remember watching the reaping recap on the train. I was terrified seeing all the other tributes, so much bigger and older than me. Especially massive careers from 1, 2 and 4, but every other tribute was bigger than me. I remember watching another 12 year-old girl get reaped from District 12, I watched as her older sister volunteered for her. Why couldn't someone have volunteered for me?

I remember thinking that that girl must have been very, very brave. Maybe she could help me, just as she helped her sister. I watched her on the chariot rides, she looked so beautiful and brave wearing her magnificent dress of fire. I wondered if it was real fire.

I remember training, I had no idea what I was meant to do. I was only good at using a slingshot, but nothing else. The trainer said that I was an excellent climber, I used to climb the tallest trees back in District 11. Everyday I would watch the girl from 12, Katniss, I found out her name was.

I remember watching the training scores. Seeing the 10's and 9's that the careers got only worsened my fear for the games. I remember being extremely shocked by my 7 but not shocked by Thresh's 9. I was also shocked by the boy from 12's 8. And of course the Katniss' 11. How was that even possible?

I remember my interview, I was dressed in a blue dress that made me look like a bird. The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, was very nice to me. He definitely helped me in my interview. Katniss was wearing flames again, everyone was calling her The Girl on Fire. I wondered if anyone would call me that.

I remember being shocked when Peeta from 12 announced that he was in love with Katniss, I also wondered why he said that. If I was in love with someone I wouldn't announce it too the whole of Panem.

I remember not sleeping the night before the games. I was petrified about what was going to happen to me the next day. I remember how nervous I was in the morning, I cried before I entered my capsule.

I remember that the next events seemed like a dream too me, I had no idea what was going on, I just ran as fast as I could. I remember being shocked by the 11 deaths that happenned, so many people dead already. I remember being happy that I wasn't among them.

I remember staying in the trees for the next few days, not daring to touch the ground where the careers were. I remember the fire, I ran as fast as I could, but I still got burnt. I remember watching the careers chase Katniss up a tree. I remember trying to think of a way to save her.

I remember spotting the Tracker Jacker nest near Katniss, she could use that to kill the careers. I contemplated whether I should tell her or not, she could get killed if that happenned and could I be responsible for people dying?

I remember finally making the decision to tell her before leaving quickly. I remember the screams that filled the air that day. The screams I was responsible for.

I remember finding Katniss, lying on the ground unconscious. I saw that she had been bitten by the Tracker Jackers, that she might die. I found the leaves that we used back home, to relieve stings from Tracker Jackers.

I remember when she finally woke up, after three days. I hid so she wouldn't find me, she might kill me. She did find me.

I remember being shocked when she asked me to become her ally. Why would anyone, want a scared, little, 12 year-old as there ally? Especially someone as brave and powerful as Katniss. She could even match the careers.

I remember her telling me about her plan to blow up the careers supplies. At first I didn't want to do it, I was too scared to. I eventually decided to do it, I didn't have anything to lose. I was going to die anyway.

I remember lighting the fires and hearing the careers come after me. I remember being scared as I ran through the forest, hoping Katniss was going to blow up the food. I remember the loud explosion and the cannon that soon followed. I remember being scared, was Katniss dead?

I remember getting trapped in that net. It just sprung up from nowhere, I yelled for Katniss hoping she'd come and rescue me. I remember seeing a boy move through the trees armed with a spear, I was scared. Was I going to die?

I remember the relief I felt when Katniss finally arrive. I was relieved that she was alive and relieved that she was going to save me. I was the happiest I'd been when she finally cut me out. She was the closest thing to an older sister I'd ever have.

I remember the pain I felt when the spear entered my body. At first I didn't know what was going on, I was so overwhelmed by the pain. I remember hearing a cannon and wondering if I was dead.

I remember Katniss putting her bow away, looking shocked when she saw me. I remember he crying as she knelt down next to me. We both knew I was going to die. So I asked her to sing.

I remember her singing a beautiful lullaby, about meadows and willows. I wished that I could be in that meadow, with Katniss and my family. Safe from all the horrors of the world.

I remember everything going black.

That was the last thing I remembered before I died, I also remember that I wanted others to remember me. To remember that I wasnt just another girl or just another tribute. That I was something much more than that.

I didn't know that I had sparked a rebellion, I didn't know that Katniss has covered me in flowers and given me a proper burial. If I had I know I would've been very happy.

I didn't know that Katniss went on the win the games, I didn't know that she went on to create a new world, one where the Hunger Games didn't exist, one where my sisters could be safe.

One like the meadow in her song.


	2. Cato

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and followed so far. This chapter is about Cato and I hope you enjoy it, if you want you can give me some ideas about who to do next.

* * *

**Cato**

Some say that I was born to be a killer, born to be one of the tributes in the games. I disagree, no one was born to be a killer. Some say its was my destiny. I thought it were my choices.

Ever since I was born, people have told me how great I would do in the Hunger Games. They judged me by my size, I was always tall and muscular. But as they always say, "Dont judge a book by its cover".

When I was five years old, I started training for the Hunger Games. Everyone had brainwashed me into it. They say careers are born to hate and kill, in some circumstances that may be true, but in most it certainly isn't. I suppose most people expected me to become one of the tributes born to hate and kill.

I went along with the crowd and tricked myself into believing that if I entered the games, I would win and bring glory to myself. I trained harder and harder and soon became the best fighter in the Training Centre. The trainers told me that I was brilliant with a sword.  
I actually never wanted to use a sword, I always liked the idea of bows and arrows. I thought it seemed the logical choice, you could fight from a distance so you could still kill people without putting yourself in that much danger. My father told me that was cowardly, he told me you should look your opponent in the eye before killing them. I wish I hadn't listened to him.

I intended to volunteer when I was 16, I thought I was ready. When they didn't choose me to volunteer I was disappointed and angry. I was arrogant enough to think I was the best. I almost dropped out of training in anger.

I finally got my chance to volunteer when I was 18. By then I was by far the best fighter in District 2. Everyone expected me to win. I though I would win too. I was surprised when a little 15 year-old girl volunteered as well. I thought she would never make it far, she was too young. I was jealous that she was chosen to volunteer at 15 whereas I had to wait till I was 18.

I watched the reaping recap and was happy. My allies from Districts 1 and 4 looked like fighters and all the other tributes looked weak. The only ones I were worried about were the massive boy from District 11 and the volunteer from District 12.

As our stay in the Capitol continued, I got jealous of that girl. She received one of the best stylists and no one in the Capitol paid attention to anyone but her during the Chariot Rides.

I thought I did very well during training, I was easily one of the best. I was very happy when I received a ten, that's one of the highest scores you can get. I was surprised that Clove got a ten as well, maybe she wasn't as hopeless as I thought. When the girl from 12 got an 11, I was jealous, I swore to kill her in the games.

I tried my best in the interviews to make mine really good so everyone would forget about Katniss. Of course that didn't happen and Katniss made a massive impression again. I swore to give her a painful death. Then my interview was completely forgotten when her district partner announced he was madly in love with her.

I wondered how the audience could have bought that, of course out of all the luck in the world, you get forced to fight to the death with someone you've had a crush on forever. What were the odds of that? I knew that it was an act for the Capitol to gain sponsors. And unfortunately it seemed to be working.

My odds, at least, were better than Katniss and Peeta's. Their odds of winning were only 23-1, shameful compared to my 3-1. Mine were the highest which wasn't surprising, considering everyone expected me to win.

I was a mixture of nerves and excitement the day of the games, I was nervous because I had no idea what to expect and excited because it was finally my chance to prove myself. Yes, Careers can also get nervous, we aren't cold-blooded killers born to hate everyone as some people think. We have hearts.

I remember the podium rising, at that point I was just nervous. I remember relief flooding through me when I saw the arena. Our trainers back home told us to expect anything, ocean, desert or even ice. Luckily this years arena was just a forest, a lake and a grassy plain. Easy.

I was very eager to go before the countdown finished. When it finally did I lept off the podium and rushed straight to the middle of the cornucopia. I killed four people. I still remember the list, the girl from 3, the boy from 6, the boy from 7 and the girl from 9. We lost an ally at the bloodbath, the huge boy from 11 killed him.

We camped at the lake. We had most of the supplies from the cornucopia so we didn't have to worry about dying from starvation or dehydration. I wondered if Katniss had been killed in the bloodbath. On one hand I wanted her to be dead, she could be tough competition, on the other hand, I wanted to be the one to kill her.

I remember seeing Peeta emerge from the forest. Clove immediately threw a knife, that pinned him to a tree. When we asked what he wanted he said he wanted to join us. We laughed when he said that, why would we want him to join us?

Then he mentioned that he could help us by finding Katniss. I wondered whether we should let him join, it would be easier to kill him and he could turn on us at any moment. We decided to take the risk and let him join. It paid off when he killed the girl from 8.

I remember that a few days into the games, we finally found Katniss. She was running away from a fire. We ran after her until she climbed up a tree. I remember her taunting me for not being able to climb the tree. That just made me want to kill her more.

I awoke that day, to the sound of buzzing. Wasps, Tracker Jackers to be exact. It was pandemonium, everyone was running and screaming everywhere. I followed Clove, Marvel and Peeta too the lake. I remember seeing Peeta help Katniss run away. I was angry that he had betrayed us, was he working with her the whole time? I tried to kill him, slashing him with my sword, but he ran away, but he wouldn't last long.

Glimmer and Marina died that day. We were devastated at their losses. We also recruited the boy from 3, he'd been stung by the wasps as well and we agreed to let him join us if he helped us. He seemed very smart as he discovered a way to re-activate the bombs to help protect our supplies. We counted that as helping us and let him join.

The next few days were quite uneventful, we tried to track down other tributes but only found the boy from 10, he tried to put up a fight but was no match for us.

The next day we woke to see that in the distance, there was smoke, what tribute was stupid enough to light a fire in the middle of the day and create heaps of smoke?

We tracked them down but when we got to the fire, there was no one there. We saw more smoke in the distance so we hurried over there. Then we heard the explosion.

We hurried back to our camp, fearing the worst. Had someone set off our bombs? When we saw the smoking remains of what had once been our supplies, anger took over me. I stormed over to the boy from 3 and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. It was his fault for setting up the bombs and blowing up our supplies. Later I regretted killing him.

We thought the bombs had killed whoever set them off, but at night only the boy from 3's face shone in the sky. Whoever set them off must have survived. That made me angrier, I wanted to know who they were so I could track them down and kill them.

We hunted the next day, Marvel had the idea of setting up nets in different places. We set up three and each guarded one, waiting to see if an unfortunate tribute would wander into them. Later that day there were two cannons.

When we rejoined each other we discovered that Marvel was missing. When we went back to where he had set up his net all we found was a bloody spear lying on the ground and a broken net, Marvel probably dead. The little girl from 11 also died that day, maybe she had been caught in the net.

The next day we received brilliant news, two tributes from the same district could both win. Clove and I celebrated that rule change, we could both go home. The only other tributes that could benefit from the rule were the tributes from 12, Peeta and Katniss. And both Clove and I had sworn to kill them. They didn't stand a chance.

We tried to find where they were hiding that day, but we couldn't find a trace of them. The next day an announcement was made that there would be a feast, and that each team needed something desperately. We decided to go, Katniss and Peeta would probably be there. This could be our chance to kill them.

We made a plan, Clove would go to the cornucopia and kill whoever was there and grab our pack, and I would scout around the edges trying to find out where the other was. I remember looking as hard as I could, but not finding anyone.

I remember hearing screaming, followed by shouts of Cato. It was Clove. I ran too her, but by the time I reached her, it was to late. The cannon went off. I noticed that our pack was missing as well, the idiot from 11 must have taken it.

I was overcome by grief. I wasn't that sad about Glimmer, Marina or Marvel's deaths. I suppose I was closer to Clove than any of them and I knew her better. I swore to hunt down the boy from 11 and kill him.

The next day I achieved my goal. After a long battle with him I finally overpowered him and I was happy when the cannon went off. In my pack there was a whole-body armour that could protect me from most things. Now I was unstoppable.

The girl from 5 died the day after and I knew that the final battle would happen soon, I also knew that I had a disadvantage. I had to kill two people but Katniss and Peeta only had too kill me. The next day I knew that the finale had begun, all the water had dried up, except for the lake. And I could hear mutts in the distance.

I ran as soon as I saw the mutts. Big, ferocious dogs, and they looked like the tributes that had died. They scared me. One mutt bit me as I ran to the cornucopia, the one that looked like Thresh. When I reached the cornucopia, Katniss and Peeta were already there, on top of the cornucopia.

I climbed the cornucopia to reach them, I just had to kill them and then this would all be over. I could go home. We fought for a bit, then I grabbed hold of Peeta. I knew Katniss would never kill me if it meant he would die as well. Instead she shot my hand.

I remember falling off the cornucopia, knowing I was going to die. I hit the ground hard and the mutts came swarming over me. Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Marina, they were all there. And they were all causing me so much pain.

Pain was all I felt as the mutts attacked me. I could see Katniss and Peeta standing on the cornucopia looking down on me. I stared at Katniss, she had the bow, she coupl shoot me, put me out of my misery. She did.

As I watched the arrow flying towards me, I didn't feel sad, angry or scared, as I thought I would. I felt grateful. I felt pain.

And then nothing.


	3. Foxface

Hi, sorry its been ages since I've updated but I have so many other stories to write about that I have to put this on hiatus :( Sorry, but please still review!

* * *

**Foxface**

No one knew me, no one knew who I was or even my name. I was just another kid, exactly the opposite of what I really wanted to be.

No one knew my history, that I was born happy, too two parents in a nicer part of the district, that I had two older sisters who loved me and cared for me. Bu that was before the fire. The fire that destroyed my life, the fire that killed my family and burnt down my house. The fire that put me in the orphanage,

No one knew the hell you go through in the orphanage, kids constantly picking on you, all of us terrified. There was no one to care for you. We weren't fed much, so I took to sneaking around and stealing.

No one remembered that I volunteered. I was sick of the orphanage, sick of how life was for me. Then when a scared, twelve year-old girl was reaped. I volunteered for her. I thought then people would remember me. But they didn't.

No one knew my district partner either, I barely did. We didn't speak to each other, we ignored each other. Our mentors didn't care, they were both drunks battling depression. It was then that I realised the reality of the games. I stayed out of there way, watching reaping recap's and analysing the other tributes. There was another tribute like me, who had volunteered for a 12 year-old girl.

No one noticed me at the Chariot Rides. I was dressed as a factory worker- not very appealing. The crowd was drawn to other Chariots, the tributes from 12 dressed in fake fire, the tributes from 1 dressed like glistening gems.

No one knew what I was good at in the training centre. I wasn't drawn to the weapons like most of the other tributes were, I listened to the trainer metioning how important survival skills are. I made up a plan, I would run away from the bloodbath, I would hide and avoid contact with anyone, I would do what I was best at, sneaking around. I visited all the survival skills training sessions, I discovered that I was pretty good at it.

No one paid attention to my training score either, I was nervous when I approached the Gamemakers, I had to play to my strengths. I snuck around the training centre, making sure they barely saw me. The didn't seem impressed, I had none of brute strength of other tributes, or the incredible skills with weapons that other had. They were bored with my performance, I only scored a five.

No one knew me, not even my stylist, he barely paid attention to me at all. He didn't even bother to remember my name, I was just another of the worthless tributes he had to dress. It disappointed me, I knew I wasn't going to get any sponsors, why would anyone sponsor me when you had people who actually stood a chance of winning?

No one remembered my interview either, it was like I was invisible. Caesar asked me question, I answered them as best I could, trying to sound intelligent. I knew I couldn't show that I was strong or arrogant, so I went with something I could pull off, smart.

No one knew how nervous I was the night before the games, I didn't sleep, I was worried. I could've died the next morning. I considered suicide, I didn't want to go into the arena, I was distressed, surely there was no way I could win.

No one saw me in the bloodbath. As soon as the gong went off I turned and ran in the other direction, I hid in the bushes, watching the bloodbath. It shocked me, there were people being killed in every corner. Smaller kids, some younger than me, being pushed over and killed by the massive careers.

No one knew that my plan worked, I hid and avoided contact with other tributes. I stole off the careers and they had so many supplies that they didn't even notice that things had gone missing. I knew it was risky but I needed supplies.

No one knew that even though I tried to stay out of other people's way, it didn't work. For some reason I seemed to be were everything was happening. Yet still, no one noticed me. I saw the Tracker Jacker's attack the Careers, killing the girl's from 1 and 4. I saw many other's die as welll.

No one knew my plan, when the Careers recruited the boy from 3, I had watched as he laid the bombs around the pile of supplied. I knew exactly where he planted them. I knew it was my chance to get supplies, I was running low on them.

I hid in the bushes, waiting for my chance to get my hands on the supplies. All of a sudden the Careers left, tracking down someone who had started a fire. I knew it was my chance, the small boy from 3 was the only one there. Quickly and quietly I made my way across the field, towards the cornucopia.

I grabbed as many things as I could carry, then made my way back. Taking care not to accidently stand on a bomb. I had done it, and the boy hadn't even noticed anything.

No one knew that I saw the supplies being blown up, I saw the girl from 12 with her bow, shooting at the supplies. I think I almost went deaf when the bomb's went off. The Careers quickly came back so I hid, waiting until they left again, so I could scavenge more supplies. The boy from 2 killed the boy from 3.

No one knew that I was smarter than the Careers. Those idiots didn't even bother to check the pile of burnt supplies to see if anything had survived, they just moved on. I on the other hand, checked the supplies and managed to get a knife and a few other things, I knew the girl from 12 was watching me.

No one knew that it was me who laid the trap. It was one of the supplies I had scavenged from the Careers and was eager to try it out. I thought it would only trap animals, not  
humans.

I heard the screams the next day, I ran over to where I heard the screams coming from, the little girl from 11 had been trapped in the net. I wanted to rescue her but I couldn't. The boy from 1 was standing there, watching.

Luckily the girl from 12, who must have been her ally, came to save her. She quickly cut her out of the net, but unlike me, she didn't see the boy from 1.

No one know's how fast spears can travel. One second the spear was in the boy from 1's hand, the next it was sticking out of the little girl. It was then that the girl from 12 saw him. He died as soon as she fired the bow.

No one heard the song that girl sang to the little girl. I was positive that they had turned the camera's away as soon as she started singing. The words stayed in my head for ages: Deep in the meadow, under the willow. It was a good song.

No one knew my name, not even my other competitors. I'd heard the girl from 12 call me Foxface more than once. She said it was because I was sneaky. That made me happy, at least someone wasn't underestimating me.

No one know's how maddening the arena is. As time went on and more tributes died, the boy from 11 and the girl from 2, I began to wish and wish that I could escape the arena. I couldn't bear it any longer.

No one knew how long I spent, trying to figure out a way to get out of the arena. To die.

No one knew there was nightlock in the arena. The boy from 12 was harvesting it, if he ate it, he would die soon. But I recognised it from training. I knew they were my only hope, the only way I could get out of that hell.

No one knew it was suicide. I suppose people suggested it, but no one knew for sure, except me. I knew I could escape the arena if I ate those small, blue berries.

No one knows that nightlock actually tastes good. But that's because you die as soon as you eat it. Your vision goes blurry and everything starts spinning. Then goes black.

No one remembered me, no one will. No one back home, no one in the districts. No one in the Capitol. My name was forgotten, I became another one of those worthless tributes to die in the arena. But at least I had the satisfaction of knowing that I had escaped the arena.

I became a nobody.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, I know it was a bit shorter than the others but I hope it was still good. Next up will be Clove when I find time to update this, thanks for reading!


End file.
